


Kiss Me

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's not really a song fic but I'm tagging it as such because there's a song in it okay you guys, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam get in a fight, and Harry needs Louis to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> The song in this fic is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, and if you don't know it, you should. :)

The boys were on tour, they had a day off, and so they'd rented a hotel. Louis, Zayn and Niall had decided to go out for drinks, while Harry and Liam had opted to stay in. Harry wasn't feeling the best, and Liam didn't want to leave him alone, and he wasn't really much of a drinker anyhow. Louis had offered to stay behind, but Harry had insisted he go out and enjoy a night with the other two lads. He and Liam hadn't spent much quality time together recently, and he missed the older lad. Sure, they goofed around on stage, but aside from that they had hardly seen each other at all, as Harry seemed to get preoccupied with Louis a bit more often than was probably necessary.  
  
Harry and Liam were hanging out in Harry and Louis' hotel room, watching the new James Bond film, and Harry was lying down, his feet resting on Liam's lap.  
  
Liam was texting away on his phone, and Harry was getting a bit annoyed. He knew he used his phone more than anyone, but he and Liam were supposed to be watching this film together, and Liam wasn't paying the least bit of attention.  
  
"Li?" Harry asked. "Mind putting your phone away?"  
  
"I do mind, actually." Liam said, sounding angrier than Harry had expected.  
  
"Okay then." Harry said, his voice coming out a bit more annoyed than he'd meant it.  
  
"I really don't need this right now, Harry." Liam said. "And can you just get your feet off me?"  
  
Harry was hurt. Liam had never minded when he'd rested his feet on him before, "Alright. Fine, grumpy."  
  
"You know what?" Liam said. "I am grumpy, and I'd appreciate it if you'd respect that and stop badgering me."  
  
This really wasn't like Liam, and Harry supposed that maybe he should be worried, but right now he was just hurt and a little angry, "Whatever." He muttered.  
  
Liam stood up, "Alright, I'm leaving. See you for the show tomorrow."  
  
And with that he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Harry was absolutely fuming, and on top of that he was hurt, and also a little worried about Liam. But he couldn't go apologize now. He was too stubborn for that. The longer he sat there trying to watch the rest of the film, the more angry he was getting, so he turned it off and texted Louis, asking him to come back to the hotel.  
  
Louis arrived just a few minutes later, having already been on his way back. He hadn't felt like drinking, and Niall and Zayn were embarrassing him, so he'd been planning on surprising Harry by coming back early.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked as he entered the hotel room, sitting next to Harry on the couch.  
  
"It's stupid, really." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Where's Liam?" Louis asked, glancing around the room.  
  
"That's the problem. We had a fight."  
  
"But you and Liam never fight." Louis said. "Not for real anyway."  
  
"Exactly. That's why I'm so angry." Harry huffed.  
  
"Harry." Louis said, looking at him firmly. "Are you really angry, or are you just sad?"  
  
Louis always knew how to get Harry to the bottom of his emotions, to delve in and figure himself out.  
  
"Sad, I think."  
  
"Mhhm." Louis nodded, leaning against the back of the couch and gesturing for Harry to cuddle up to his side.  
  
Harry scooted over, so their sides were flush together, and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis rested his head on top of Harry's and brought a hand up to gently play with his curls, and Harry instantly melted against the older boy.  
  
"So, what happened?" Louis asked.  
  
"We were watching a movie, yeah? And Li was texting, which was bugging me a bit, because we haven't spent some time together just me and him in a while, and I was hoping that if his focus wasn't on the movie it'd at least be on hanging out with me, but no." Harry huffed. "So I asked him to get off the phone and he snapped at me and told me to get my feet off him, and you know he never gets upset, Lou, you know he doesn't. So what have I done?"  
  
"I don't think you've done anything, Hazza." Louis kissed the side of his head. "I think probably he was fighting with whoever he was texting, hm? That's the only thing that would make sense to me with the story."  
  
Harry hadn't thought of that. He supposed they were all probably on edge, not having gotten much sleep so far on tour, and if Liam had already been fighting with someone then Harry getting pissy with him over a phone wouldn't have helped. He felt slightly better.  
  
"Let me give you a shoulder rub." Louis suggested. "You feel awfully tense."  
  
Harry nodded, lifting himself off of Louis' shoulder and turning so that his back was to him. He then felt Louis' delicate hands digging into his flesh, first with the heel of his palm to work out the bigger knots right by his neck, and then with the tips of his fingers, working into his shoulder blades and relieving a lot of the built up tension there. As Harry's body relaxed, the last remnants of his anger ebbed away, and he was just sad. He'd probably made Liam feel awful, and that wasn't what he wanted at all. He hated crying around most people, but with Louis it was easy for him, and so that was what he did. He just cried. And Louis continued to rub his shoulders for a while before turning him around and lying back on the couch, pulling Harry down so that his head was resting on his chest.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, love." Louis assured him. "Let Liam get a good night's sleep and then we'll go over to his room and you can apologize, and we'll make sure he's okay, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded.  
  
Louis reached up a hand, wiping Harry's tears away, and then just leaving his hand pressed gently to Harry's cheek.  
  
"I love you, Lou."  
  
"I love you, too, Hazza."  
  
"Sing me our song?" Harry whispered, his eyes closed.  
  
"Mhhm." Louis hummed, and then he began to sing.  
  
 _"Settle down with me_  
 _Cover me up_  
 _Cuddle me in_  
 _Lie down with me_  
 _And hold me in your arms"_  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, just as the lyrics had said to do.  
  
 _"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_  
 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love_  
  
 _Settle down with me_  
 _And I'll be your safety_  
 _You'll be my baby"_  
  
Whenever they would sing this song to each other, they always changed the word 'lady' to 'baby' because it felt more personal that way, since lady didn't really fit with them.  
  
 _"I was made to keep your body warm_  
 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms"_  
  
"Sing with me, Hazza." Louis whispered, and so Harry did.  
  
 _"My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_  
 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _You wanna be loved_  
 _This feels like falling in love_  
 _Falling in love_  
 _We're falling in love"_  
  
There was more to the song, but Harry and Louis made a mutual decision to stop there which they communicated to each other just with their eyes. Harry scooted up from Louis' chest so he could kiss him gently, and he could feel Louis smiling against his mouth.  
  
Harry knew that his fight with Liam had been stupid, and he still felt bad about it, and he hoped that Liam wasn't upset with him, but anything that led to he and Louis having one of these moments was worth all the bad it had taken to get here.


End file.
